Five Nights at Usagi's
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Can you survive the five nights of Sailor Moon's horror? In tribute to the FNAF series by Scott Cawthon, Naru Osaka stars in this gory fic, in which she gets a summer job at a local pizza place, guarding the place from Midnight to 6am. But as the nights progress, Naru learns of a horrible secret. Rated M for violence and blood & gore.
1. Night 1

**_Miz-K Takase presents…_**

* * *

In a dark room, in a local pizza place, a girl was viewing the hallways, scared shaken, with sweat dropping from her face. She was shaken in fear, as she walked slowly down the dark and spooky hallways. She whispered, "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… Sailor Moon… Save me…"

A haunting female voice called, " _Can't leave… Please run… run…_ "

The girl sobbed, as she dropped to the floor, on her knees, shaken in her legs. She held her head and wept. But then, the entire building went black. The tune of _Moonlight Densetsu_ was playing, as a face with bright eyes, was walking to the girl. The girl sobbed, "No… No… NO, please, no… Save me… I thought this was a happy place…"

The face went closer, as the girl shrieked for her life. She was immovable, scared stiff to move.

" _I thought you were my friend… Why? Why?_ "

She let out another yell, as the female figure with the glowing white eyes lunged at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 ** _Five Nights at Usagi's_**

* * *

 ** _Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi  
Five Nights at Freddy's created by Scott Cawthon_**

 ** _I do not own either series…_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1  
The First Night_**

* * *

On a bright morning in Jubei Middle School, a girl with brown hair and a blue bow, in her school uniform, a white uniform with a blue skirt and a red ascot, as she was feeling happy. She held up a newspaper ad, as she said, "This is wonderful."

A boy in messy brown hair and huge glasses, in a black school uniform, appeared to her and said, "Hey, Naru. How is it going, today?"

Naru Osaka said, "Oh, hi, Umino."

"You wanna hang out for _Summer Break_?" he asked her.

She replied to her, "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm going to be busy for a part-time job."

"A part-time job?"

"Yeah. Take a look."

She showed him a newspaper article. It said:  
 _Security Guard wanted – Sailor Moon's Pizzeria  
A new pizza place is now open to the public, in homage of the legendary heroes, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians. New pizza place is looking for a security guard to work the nightshift, from Midnight to 6am. No experience necessary.  
Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment, and animatronic characters.  
Not responsible for injury or dismemberment._

Naru explained, "I never even been in this place before, but Usagi told me all about it. It's a new pizza place that opened, one month ago. And they are hiring anybody."

Umino gasped, " _Sailor Moon's Pizzeria?_ You mean that place with the mysterious murders?"

"Murders?" Naru gasped, and then was pissed, "Umino, don't scare me like that!"

He explained, "But it's true! I beg of you… this summer job is horrifying. There was a girl that worked here for the week, but mysteriously disappeared, after the first night."

Naru laughed, "Oh, don't be silly, Umino. She probably quit the job… or she got fired for tampering with the animatronics. By the way, what _is_ Sailor Moon's Pizzeria?"

Umino explained that it is similar to a Chuck E. Cheese's, except that it is a family restaurant. It also has different places for the kids to play in, such as a ball tub, an arcade, and a party room with four long tables, fitted for 20 people, only for birthday parties. When it is someone's birthday, the Sailor Guardians, in animatronic form, perform for the kiddies, including a special show which features a huge gigantic slime monster, terrorizing Tokyo. They usually play different shows, every two hours, with a different part, each time. However, the play is always the same, since they plan to create _more_ battles featuring the Sailor Guardians.

Naru asked, "So, there are animatronic versions of the Sailor Guardians, and even Sailor Moon?"

He said, "Oh, yes. And it's very wonderful, since I've seen them perform. It's almost like a show for the kiddies."

She said, as she was convinced, "Well, I'm hooked. I'm going to that pizzeria and work there. My Mom said that it's alright, since it'll be for 6 hours. But I have to sleep in the morning, in order to be on-time. Plus, I wanted to work the day shift, but they only had an opening for the nightshift."

She stated, "I'll be fine, Umino. This whole security guard disappearing thing is just an urban legend. The robots shut down at 9pm, which is when the diner closes."

"That's just it… Suppose that this place is _haunted…_ "

She batted the newspaper at his head and said, "You're being ridiculous. I said that it's just a fable. Don't worry."

He moaned, "Okay… But I want to know… When do you start?"

She yawned, "Next week… I don't start until next Monday, and I have to report to the diner, at once, after school. They said that they already hired a new girl for the job, until my shift starts."

She relaxed, as he prayed to her, "Oh, Naru… I don't want you to die. Even for urban legends, such as the Sailor Guardians being evil…"

He continued to pray, as Naru ignored him.

 **XXXXX**

After school, at around 4pm, Naru arrived at a huge building, which is a tall white building. It has a poster on the front door, of the Sailor Guardians. The bottom read " _Sailor Moon's Pizzeria; 1_ _st_ _floor_ ".

She stepped inside, as she walked into the restaurant, which is empty. She called out, "Hello?"

She walked to the diner and viewed the place. It has a ball pit, a slide, and a row of arcade machines, including the Sailor V game. She walked to the party room and said, "Oh. This must be the party room."

There were party hats, in different colors, as they were lined up in a row, with a table cloth that has _Happy Birthday_ imprinted on. Naru smiled, "I see this is where the birthday parties happen… but… Where are the animatronics?"

She turned to the stage and looked behind the curtain. She gasped, as she saw a mannequin of a girl in a Sailor Fuku, trimmed in red and dark purple. She had long black hair, white gloves, red heels, and a gold tiara with a red gem. Her body was flesh-colored, but is also with robotic joints and wires. Naru whispered that this must be the animatronic of Sailor Mars.

The curtain suddenly opened, as the four Sailor Guardians started to move, performing their show. Sailor Venus, a girl with long blonde hair, in a red bow, with an orange and blue sailor fuku, called out in a compressed electronic voice, "LOOK! It's the slime monster, _Ooblezka._ We have to stop it from terrorizing Tokyo."

A huge green and olive slimy creature appeared from a background of a city. It roared, as it cried, " _Oobleck… Oobleck…_ "

A girl in short blue hair stepped forward. Sailor Mercury posed, in her light blue sailor fuku, as she said, "Douse in water, you evil muck demon, and repent! Bubble… SPRAY!"

She did a Bubble Spray motion, with a glowing light effect, shining small blue spotlights all around the stage. Sailor Jupiter, a girl with brown hair, done in a ponytail, in a green and pink sailor fuku uniform, and green heel boots, crossed her arms. Her tiara sprouted an antenna, as it sparked from the top of the tip. She spoke in an electronic voice, "SUPREME… THUNDER!"

A bolt of electricity shot out of the slime monster. The monster was subdued, as Sailor Mars prepared to pose. She clasped her hands together, and extended her index fingers, producing a bright flame from the fingertips. She fired a Fire Soul attack, and the monster was defeated, shone a red light from the spotlights. It dropped down, as the robots posed, Sailor Mars spoke, "We saved the day. Victory for peace! We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

The curtain closed, as Naru applauded. She liked the show, as a man in a black suit asked, "Excuse me, Miss, but we're closed."

Naru bowed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in."

The man was the owner of the diner, as he asked about Naru's appearance. She stated that she was only here for the job opening for the Night Watchman. The man nodded and recognized her. He showed her to his office, which is a small white office, with a wooden desk, a potted plant, and stuffed toys of the Sailor Guardians, placed on the shelves. It also has a portrait of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars, all together. Naru sat down and said, "You have a nice place here, sir."

"We sure did." He said, "I'm sorry that the place wasn't up to code, right now. Last night, we had complaints that there was a malfunction in the Sailor Guardian Show stage. We don't normally do fighting shows. We have our technicians build newer shows, including the Sailor Guardians singing to the kids with different songs. But we have a wide selection of songs to choose from. But right now, we needed more ideas for a new show, since the slime monster thing is getting stale."

"Oh, I understand. It was a well-put performance."

"Yes, but the part with Venus, attacking the monster was cut short, since her arms were stiffened, not performing her _Crescent Beam_ or _Love-Me Chain_."

"Oh? Is that why you're closed?"

"Only for repairs. Plus, our last guard that worked here didn't show up, since last week. She was hoping to stay here, a second longer, but we haven't called her. Poor girl. She is afraid of robots, I bet."

"Oh, no, that's not true."

Naru then asked about the stage, "So, if there are Sailor Guardian Robots, where is the Sailor Moon Robot?"

The manager said, "Well, when we opened it, the animatronic of Sailor Moon was acting up, and couldn't respond to the prime directives of the whole duties, like welcoming the children and families, and also singing and performing, to their hearts' content. So, she's deactivated, for the moment."

Naru said, "I see. Will we see her, soon?"

He said, "Well, yes and no. But there were problems with the whole Sailor Jupiter thing, since she started to glitch up, and slurring down, during her speeches. All I see her sing is a song, but midway through, she stopped working. Luckily, our technicians were able to repair her singing abilities. But whenever Sailor Jupiter is broken, we just put her in our _Sailor's Cove,_ which is a small play area in the diner, which also has some of the Sailor Guardians' favorite moments in their adventures. Miss Osaka, the _Sailor's Cove_ , to put it blunt, is usually a funhouse, but we want the children to be safe."

Naru giggled, "You don't mind if I see this _Sailor's Cove_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But that is closed down, due to a disaster. It's closed for repairs. But luckily, some of it is still being renovated. Funny story behind this. While Sailor Jupiter was resting in a small spot in the Sailor's Cove, she was doused in soda, and started to malfunction. She then was tested as a broken doll, since most of her servos were fried. By the time Sailor Jupiter was fixed, we shut down Sailor's Cove, and made a rule to not bring food or drinks into the play area, once it's open again."

Naru stated, "Well, maybe we can have kids walk into Sailor's Cove, until they finished eating."

"Good thinking. We'll reopen it, next week, so you can see for yourself. Now, please follow me to your office."

They walked together, down the hall, as Naru saw her office, which is a huge white room with an air conditioner, a fan, a poster of Sailor Moon, a television monitor, a security camera tablet, and a digital clock that is set automatically for the time. There were two doors to the side, one on the left, and one on the right, as they also have two buttons. One that is set for the lights, and the other is for the doors. The manager said that these are blast doors, so that the intruders do not get into the office, during the night shift. But it takes a lot of power, during the six hours of the night. The manager said that electricity is shut down from 12am to 8am, and that the generator must be recharged, before the place opened at 10am, every day. Naru said, as she looked around, that the room seems like a fortress. He explained to her that it is. But a guy that is working in another Sailor Moon Pizzeria will call her, during her shift, to explain it further. She smiled and bowed, "Thank you, sir. I'll be looking forward to working here. Thanks."

The manager said, "Miss Osaka, make sure to be here at 10pm, next Monday. You are to be working for _Five Nights_ a week. Weekends off."

Naru said, "Five nights? Okay."

"Good. Thank you for coming. See you next week."

He went to his office, as Naru said, "Beautiful. Five nights a week here, in the pizza place that pays homage to Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians! This is so wonderful!"

She squealed, as she walked out of the pizza place, prancing off to home. However, a Sailor Mars Robot whirred her head towards the exit, as her eyes flashed a bit. She whirred her head back in position and shut down.

* * *

 ** _One week later…_**

* * *

Naru arrived, at 10pm, at the pizza place. The manager gave her a spare blue uniform, with the emblem of Sailor Moon's crescent mark, on the pocket. She was instructed to watch the cameras, for anything that is going on. If any technicians in white uniforms appear in the feed, do not alert them. They are only here for repairing and testing. If anybody robs this place, Naru must shut all the doors, including the front door, using an auto-lock, and then activate the security alarm, which triggers the police to arrive. Naru nodded, as she said, "It'll be a piece of cake. All I have to do is watch for burglars from Midnight to 6am. No problem."

* * *

 ** _First Night – 12am_**

* * *

The electricity powered down, as the generators started. The lights went on in an ambient hue, as Naru said, "Oh… kay… Creepy… But it's good enough to make sure that no one robs this place. I know this seems boring, but…"

She sat down and said, "Okay. Night 1. This will be great, since I can treat Usagi and Umino to a treat. Maybe I'll also invite Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako to join me."

The phone rang. The phone was a black telephone with an answering machine attached to it. The phone was ringing, as Naru was too focused on the cameras. She then asked, "Okay, so, how do I do this?"

The answering machine played, as a girl on the phone spoke from the machine.

"Hello?! Hello? Hello? Are you there? I know you're working in this place, but… We're just making rounds in the place. However, this place is unfit to be run by men and women, who find this place so scary. In any case, we're making sure that we do not want to make things go… " _unsettling_ " in this place. And, uh, if you're getting this, then you're doomed. Just kidding. Welcome. I actually worked here, before you. I'm… finishing my second week, now, as a matter of fact. So, I know how it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine! So, let's begin. We'll get focused on the first week. Okay?  
So, let's begin with the, uhh, introductory greeting from the company. I'm supposed to read this… It's kind of a legal thing, from the boss, you know. _  
"Welcome to Sailor Moon's Pizzeria: a magical place, owned and run by the Sailor Guardians and its leader, Sailor Moon, where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life. Moon Enterprises is NOT responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days, or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced…"_ Well, you get the idea.  
Now, that might seemed bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about. Uhh, the animatronic characters of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter here _do_ get a bit quirky, but I don't blame them. If I were to sing and entertain, for six times a day, about 40 times a week, with the exception of holidays… those same stupid songs, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be irritable at night, too. So remember: these characters hold a place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Okay.  
So… just be aware: the robots do tend to wander a bit… They are left with some kind of " _Free-Roaming Mode_ " at night, Uhh, something about servos locking up, if they get turned off for too long… uh… they used to wander during the day, too, but then there was that incident with a Mercury Robot… Uh, yeah… It's amazing that the human body can live, without a piece of its body, ya know? I'm just kidding. Didn't mean to scare you. _  
_Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you is that at night, the watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters… uhh, if they happen to see you, during the afterhours, probably won't recognize you, as a person. They'll most likely see you as a threat… or a metal endoskeleton, without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules in Sailor Moon's Pizzeria, they'll probably force you to, I mean, _forcefully_ stuff you inside a Sailor Guardian suit. Uhh, now that wouldn't be bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head being forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death.  
But HEY! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you, tomorrow… uh, check the cameras, and see what goes on, and close the doors, but only if it's absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!"

The message ended, as Naru said, "Huh… I see that the robots move at night, with the power going on."

She called the girl and dialed her number. It was printed on the phone, as she pressed the numbers on the touchtone pad. She dialed in, as a girl picked it up, "Hello? Hello?"

Naru asked, "Excuse me… Uh, Miss? I got your message."

The girl answered, "Darn it! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm Naru Osaka, the new night guard…"

"Oh. OH! You got my message? Oh, yeah. Well, how'd you get the job?" The Phone Girl asked.

Naru said, "Not bad. But I have to make a living, before I can have fun for the weekend."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"14."

"Oh, okay. Well, you be careful there. By the way, those animatronics look like 14-year old girls, you know."

"Yes, I somehow didn't know the age bracket. I'm sorry you were sleeping at home."

"Oh, no, I'm not at home. I fell asleep, during the start of my shift, and was easily bored. I knew I should've recorded these messages, ahead of time. Should've quit this stupid job."

Naru giggled, "Yeah. I know."

She viewed the cameras of each room, as they are dark and in black and white. She saw a view of the different hallways, the party room, the stage with the robots standing in place, and even the bathroom. Naru said, "Well, do I have to like look around the place, before I can do this?"

The Phone Girl said, "Well, I'd advise that you stay where you are. Don't worry about those animatronic girls. They are harmless, only to the source. Just don't make eye contact with them, okay?"

Naru said, "Yeah. If I somehow survive, should I give you a call? Maybe we can hang out, when this is over."

Phone Girl said, "Oh, sorry. I'm booked for a whole mess of night shifts. But just be careful tonight. The night's still young, you know."

"Right," Naru giggled, "See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

She hung up, as she looked through the cameras. She looked at the hallway, as it was bright and dark, while the next screen shows a black screen, which says " _Audio Only – Camera Disabled_ ". Naru thought that it could be the kitchen, as she heard noises in the screen. She switched to the robots, as they were still standing in place. Naru said that the _Free-Roaming Mode_ has not been activated, or that they are completely turned off. She then thought, "Hmm…"

She walked out of her office and walked down the faint lit hallways. She approached the stage, which had the stage lights still on. She examined the animatronic and said, "So original… and so lifelike… I never knew Sailor Moon was real… much like the Sailor Guardians…"

" _Get out._ " a voice called in whispers.

"Hello?" Naru called, "Hey… I'm calling the cops!"

She walked to the party area and tried to locate the voice. But no luck. She shivered, "Me without my flashlight. Someone better help me… This is almost like some sort of scary movie. But I heard the fables from Umino… This place is not that scary."

She turned around and gasped, seeing a poster of Sailor Mars' face. She shivered, as she breathed heavily, "Man… Don't do that."

She walked down the hallways, back to the office, as she said, "Well, all I can do is survive at least _one_ night. And then, I'll do it again. Maybe I'll ask that woman about the whole girls disappearing thing… But it opened for over a month now. She must've been courageous."

She returned to the office, as she sat down on the chair. She then viewed the surveillance cameras and said, "Okay… Normal. Normal… Okay. Oh, Sailor's Cove."

She saw a view of Sailor's Cove, as it was covered in a curtain, with a sign that says _Out of Order_ on it. She said, "I guess there was no time to fix it. I should sneak in, but I don't want to get fired on the first night."

She switched back to the animatronics and said, "Okay… Sailor Jupiter, behind here… Sailor Venus on the left… Sailor Mars in the middle, and Sailor Mer-."

Sailor Mercury was gone. She gasped, "Oh. This must be the _Free-Roaming Mode_. Well, she better not come here."

She viewed the cameras and saw Sailor Mercury walking down the dark hallways, as the lights started to flash, and a child's voice echoing its laughs. Naru said that it was probably the stage sound effects. Naru kept watching, when Sailor Mercury stared at the camera, turning her head to Naru. She gasped, "AH!"

She shivered, "What the-? What the heck? Did that robot look at me? I don't know… But… No, no, that would be impossible. Ridiculous. It just wanted to look at the camera."

She switched to the costume room, which shows different costumes of all the Sailor Guardians, lined in a row, and with spare exoskeletons, wigs, and makeup on the side. She then switched over to the game room, which has the arcade machines off. She said, "Good. The machines are turned off, at night. What a waste of electricity."

She turned back to the stage, as Sailor Mars was now gone. She shivered, "AAAH! Sailor Mars? I hope that robot didn't dismantle her… Somebody better not have taken Mars."

She walked out of her office, but then her footsteps. She viewed the dark shadows of the hallway, and heard a robotic voice, echoing from the halls.

" _I am Sailor Mercury – Pretty guardian of exams and knowledge. Let us have work our brains to become smart. Stay in school, kids. Study hard._ "

Naru ran back inside, as she shut the blast doors, where Sailor Mercury was heading to. Naru's office is split into two doors, with each hallway. Sailor Mercury was walking down the left hallway, while the other side was the right hallway, as it leads to the stage area. She panted, as she said, "Whoa… They are educationally-friendly, and somewhat scary…"

She looked through a small window and saw Sailor Mercury stop. Her head was by the window, and then whirred her head towards Naru, who was looking at her. She panicked, as she pressed the Light Button, and lights flashed at Mercury. Her face is shown to have black eyes, with bright LED pupils. The lights faded, as her blue eyes returned to sight. Naru yelped, as she ducked down. Mercury walked away, as she whispered, "Okay… Super scary… I never knew these animatronics were blank-looking. Okay. She's gone."

She opened the left blast door and said, "Good enough to last for more power."

She sat down and breathed deeply, composing herself of the moment she experienced. She continued to monitor the cameras, until 6am.

* * *

And Naru survived the first night, as she helped with two of the technicians, lifting Sailor Mercury back to the stage. She said to the one man in a lab coat, "Scary night, and on my first night, too. I saw this robot by my door, and-."

The first technician said, "Yes, it is. They always wander, during the night. We were surprised that you survived the first night. Don't worry. These robots won't harm you, any further."

Naru said, "Shouldn't you deactivate them, completely?"

The second technician said, "Well, we cannot. You see, we tried to, but they just couldn't disable the modes. Looks like you'll have to survive it. But as always, do not make eye contact."

Naru said, "I won't."

They placed the Mercury Animatronic up, as two more technicians appeared with the Mars Robot. One of them said that it was a surprise that two of the robots moved. And the other one added that it's usually all four animatronics that walk around. Naru explained that it could be that the Jupiter and Venus Robots are still broken. The first techie replied that they were already fixed. And that they'll open the doors, today. The repairs were already done, but it'll be a while, before they are fully working. Naru bowed to them and said goodbye. She left the building, as the technician said, "See you tonight."

* * *

 ** _Night 1 complete… 4 nights to go…_**


	2. Night 2

**_Chapter 2  
The Second Night_**

* * *

At her home, that Tuesday morning, Naru called Usagi Tsukino. She said to her about what happened, last night, involving the robots of the pizza place. Usagi explained that it was a scary place. She didn't like how the Sailor Guardians were built and portrayed. Naru even stated that it was all a family-friendly place. But she was shocked, after seeing the robots notice her, even looking at the cameras. Usagi said that she'd visit her in the place, but Naru said that it's only for Midnight to 6am, which is past her bedtime. Usagi smiled and said to her good luck, as Naru giggled. She hung up and went to sleep, because she has to go to work, today. She fell asleep, as she felt a bit uneasy about last night.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, the technicians were busy repairing the four Sailor Guardian Animatronics, with Mars seated, with the back of her uniform unzipped, showing gears and chrome inside. She was bent forward, with her eyes closed and her head down. The technicians continued to work on Mars, as another was working on Jupiter, who was lying on the table, with her stomach open, showing gears, wires, and lights inside. He turned the screws on each gear, as he said that Sailor Jupiter is becoming a bit wonky, only in her fighting stance. They agreed that she must be working in a very easy manner, by waving to the kids, but not to move around. All the robots are to move around the diner, but only programmed to move in certain areas that they are ordered to. The technician finished with Jupiter, as she woke up. Her green eyes shone, and then she sat up. She spoke in a compressed electronic voice, "Hellllllllo, kids. And wel-, and wel-, and welcome to the Sailor's Cove."

The technician said, "Oh. I think we hit a snag on Jupiter."

Jupiter spoke in a pirate accent, "Aye, mateys. Sailor Moon better get back to the stage, or I'll be for-for-for-for-forrrrrrrrrrrrce to walk the plank."

The technician asked, "This isn't in her protocol."

Sailor Jupiter beeped, as the technicians tweaked her circuits. She started to sing, " _Oh… What do you do with a drunken sailor… What do you do with a drunken sailor… What do you do with a drunken sailor… ear-ly in the morning…?_ "

She started to slow down, as the technicians deactivated her. One technician asked, "Did someone modify her personality software?"

Another said, "It's not Miss Osaka. She was in her office, all night."

The third technician said, "Well, best we leave Sailor Jupiter in Sailor's Cove, and covered. This isn't a pirate ship, you know. And these robots _are_ Sailor Guardians, not just Sailors."

Sailor Jupiter was deactivated, and was taped up on her chest, with the tape labeling " _Out of order_ ".

"Okay, moving on," the first technician said, as he approached Sailor Mercury. She was lying on the table, faced down, with her uniform unzipped.

He went into her circuitry, as he said, "Let's see. Her mobile functions seemed to be off."

He tweaked a bit into her servos, and started to tug a small chrome wire, up and down, as her fingers on her left hand start to wiggle around. The technician said that her hand functions are working okay. He then set Mercury's walking pattern, including lifting her leg up, from the knee. It went up, and then down. He concluded, "Perfect."

The head technician said, "Okay. Guys, make sure that she is in working condition. Also, word on the boss is that they're considering changing her voice from normal to a British-sounding voice."

The first technician asked, "Really?"

The head technician said, "Yeah. But it's not official, yet. They're just working on the outcome of the voice tests."

He approached the Venus Robot, who was sitting on the table, with her eyes closed. Venus spoke, "Artemis… Artemis…"

The head techie asked them, "She isn't supposed to say that."

The second technician said, "Well, we sort of wondered why she said that. It was in her default programming."

He detached her head and said, "Well, you fix her body, while I see what her voice patterns are saying. Also, make her dance, once in a while. We may also need her, in case we do a _Sailor V_ show, with her only."

The others said, "Yes, sir."

The two technicians began to place the headless animatronic in a standing position, as her body started to slowly sway her hips from side to side. The head technician began to work on the head of Sailor Venus. He tweaked on her wires, below her neck, and checked her speech functions.

"I am Sailor… Venus… V… Artemis… Artemis… I am Sailor Ven-Ven-Venus, in the name of love-. Artemis. I am Sailor Venus. Love-Me Chain!"

The head technician said, "Maybe we should fix her voice patterns, when she's whole."

He was about to pick her head up, but the head started to speak, " _Why?_ "

He paused, as he whispered, "What the hell?"

The Venus Head suddenly blurted out a haunting word. It then spoke, in her normal voice "Artemis."

The head was turned off, as the head technician shrugged his shoulders. He approached the robot body, as it started to dance around, in a fun dance, waving her arms around, and swinging her hips, from side-to-side. The first technician said, "She's working okay!"

The head technician griped, "TURN HER OFF! And don't wear her servos out, completely!"

He turned off the headless body. He reattached her head, as the technicians left the room, to take a break. The head techie said that he'll finish Venus, for the moment. She suddenly spoke, as he fastened her head on her neck, " _Why? Why do you hate me?_ "

He gasped, as he whispered, "I _knew_ I'm not crazy. What's going on?"

The Venus Robot said, "I am Sailor Venus."

He continued on, until he finished up, returning to his employees, during their break.

* * *

 ** _Night 2 – 12am_**

* * *

The phone rang, as Naru picked it up. She called, "Hello?"

It was Phone Girl. "Oh, hello! Miss Osaka, you came. Oh, good, I was feeling lonely. Did you hear what happened to Sailor Jupiter?"

"Yeah, I saw it. The manager said that she was breaking down. It was sad to see the four Guardians separate." Naru replied, "But we're happy that she's safe in Sailor's Cove, until she's fully repaired."

"Splendid." Phone Girl replied. "I'm so glad. Anyway, before we continue on, I won't talk quite as long, this time, since Sailor Mars and her friends tend to become more active than usual, as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras, while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

Naru looked in the cameras, as she said, "Yeah. I think so. So far, nothing."

"Good work." She continued, "Uh, interestingly enough, Mercury, Mars, and all the others don't come here, often. These robots have been a lot more active in the dark, though. So, hey! I guess that's one more reason not to shriek like a baby, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your doors, and these blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So, if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might want to take a few seconds, so they'd react."

"Yeah, I… I think I did use them, when Sailor Mercury came by in my window."

"Well, there you go. It'll react and then leave. They just don't like being blinded by the lights there. That scares them away, but only while they are by your door. You can never tell where they are. Also, Sailor Jupiter in there seems unique, and that she becomes more active, if the cameras remain off, for a long period of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know… Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh, talk to you soon."

"Yeah, talk to you later."

She hung up, as Naru looked at Sailor's Cove. She said, "It's strange. It's dark in there, and she's not inside."

She cut to the stage area, as she saw Venus, Mars, and Mercury standing in place. Naru said, as she looked, "Hmm… I guess the manager wasn't kidding. Sailor Jupiter is in there. I better go see."

She stepped out and grabbed a flashlight. She went out to the dark hallway, with a flashlight in hand. A haunting female voice spoke, as it said " _Run_ ".

Naru arrived at the curtains, as she looked inside. She shone the flashlight inside the dark Sailor's Cove entrance and found Sailor Jupiter, in the tape she is marked in, and in a kneeled down position on both knees, with her head down and her eyes closed. Naru smiled and said, "Don't worry, Sailor Jupiter. Once the people here in this diner fix you, you can go back to helping your allies, as does what the Sailor Guardians do."

She left the display, as she said, "Well, there's Venus… and Mercury…"

She shone a light on the stage, but Sailor Mars was absent from the stage. She gasped, "Wait… Where's Sailor Mars?"

" _Lemme out._ "

"HELLO?" Naru panicked, as she was scared. She walked back to the office, completely in trembling feet.

At 2am, Naru panned the cameras, as she looked around for Sailor Mars. She said, "Aw, man! Where is she? Not in here. No…"

She switched through every camera, and went to a hallway. She found Sailor Mars, as she cried, "MARS! I found her. Okay. She's on my map, and she-."

She cuts to another hallway, as Mars was heading towards the entrance. She then said that she is obviously heading to where Naru is. She cut back to Sailor Mars, who was staring directly at the camera, looking at the camera. Naru shrieked, as Mars' black animatronic eyes were shone, with a smile on her face. Naru cringed, as she shivered, "How di-? Oh, my god… They _are_ alive. What's going on here?"

She cut to the stage, as she saw that all the Guardians have left the stage. In a sprig of panic, she switched to each camera and found Sailor Mercury by the kitchen door, Sailor Venus near a hallway, around the corner of the party room, and Sailor Jupiter running down the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAGH! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naru shrieked, as she shut the blast doors. Sailor Jupiter was at the door, pounding on the door. She spoke in her pirate accent, " _NO runninininininininining in the Sailor's Cove, laaaaaads!_ "

Naru gasped, as Jupiter was pounding on the blast doors. Naru pressed the button, as the light was shone. Jupiter said in a compressed voice, "Aye! If yar feel so much regret, I will make ye numb, me hearties!"

She continued to pound, as Naru observed on the other side. It was Sailor Venus, in her blank eyes. She buzzed in a deep electronic buzz, as Naru shivered in fear. Venus went in, but Naru shoved her back inside, shutting the blast door. Venus started pounding on the blast doors, too, as Naru was completely terrified. Venus spoke, " _In the name-ame-ame-ame-ame-ame-ame of love, please show courtesy towards oth-th-th-thers._ "

Naru whispered, "Geez. Could they have seen me in Sailor's Cove?"

She waited for twenty minutes, as Jupiter and Venus left. She sobbed lightly, as she said, "What is going on? It's like… aw, man… It's like some sort of nightmare."

She opened the blast doors, just to conserve power, as Naru said, breathing heavily, "I have to make this second night… Whatever is going on, I have to call the tech support on this… Those robots that are broken shouldn't even have a _Free Roam Mode_."

She watched into the cameras and said, "Okay… Nothing in there… None in the hallways…"

She spotted Sailor Mercury, who drew a picture of herself and Naru, with the words " _Come play with us_ ", in crayon. Naru gasped, "No way… I can't go. This is too scary. What if it's a trick? Come on."

Sailor Mars appeared from the doorway, as she spoke, "Hey, kids. Remember to cle-cle-cle-clee-eeee-ean up after yourselves, so you doooooon't have to litter. And also wash up, when you're done eating…"

 **SLAM!  
** Naru shut the blast doors, as she cried, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?"

 _It's me._

"Huh?" She heard voices, as she shivered, "What is wrong with this place? I have to look around. Maybe until Sailor Mars is gone."

She dialed the number to the technicians, as she got their answering machines. She spoke, at the beep, "Hey, it's Naru Osaka. Yeah, I got your message on a Sailor Jupiter Robot being broken, but I think it just moved out of the Sailor's Cove, by itself. When it reaches six, I'll be there to find it and return it. Bye."

She hung up, as she said, "Relief. Now…"

She looked at the door and said, "Maybe she's gone. She better be."

She opened the blast door, shone the light, as it showed Sailor Mars, in the dark, with the same demonic robot eyes, as the others. Naru quickly shut the blast doors and sobbed, "OH, GOD!"

She returned to the cameras and looked through each room. She found Sailor Jupiter in the Party Room, walking slowly, as Sailor Venus was in the hallways, going past the small doorway to the bathroom. Sailor Mars was still out in the hallway, next to the closed blast door. Sailor Mercury stopped at the hallway for ten minutes. It then started to move again, heading to the doorway by the animatronics room. Naru shivered, as she continued to monitor each of the robots.

One hour passed, as she waited for all the robots to come. Sailor Mars was still by the doorway, as she said, "Do not be afraaaaid."

Naru sobbed, "I'm not opening this door!"

Sailor Venus went to the other side, but Naru slammed the second blast door shut. Venus pounded on the door, as she panicked, being surrounded by two problems. One – Sailor Mars is on the left side of her office, and Two – Sailor Venus is on the other side. She hid under the desk and prayed that it would be morning again, hoping it'll be a nightmare. The robots stayed inside the deep dark hallways, as Naru whispered, "I can't do it… Oh, god… Help me…"

She continued to panic, from under the desk, until 6am.

* * *

Naru found Sailor Jupiter, the next morning, as she saw her in Sailor's Cove. She sighed and said, "Thank goodness. At least it knows where it goes, next time."

The technicians replaced Venus, Mars, and Mercury back on the stage, as Naru was happy. She said, "Uh, if it is a bad time, I want tomorrow off."

The first technician said, "Nonsense. What happened was a minor malfunction. In any case, Sailor Jupiter will be fixed up, shortly. Also, be cautious around these ladies… and moreover, you've been using the generators for too much."

"I know. But both robots were surrounding me, trapped in a robotic stereo." Naru trembled, " _Free-Roaming Mode…_ Do you think it might be something else?"

The technicians carried the robots away, as Naru left. One technician said, "See you later tonight."

Naru was outside, as she was composing herself. She walked down the street, as she was still shaken from last night's second night on the job. She then saw a newspaper with the cover of Sailor Moon and her Guardians. The headline read " _Sailor Guardians are BIG in Pizza-ville!_ " The article tells all about how the establishment opened, one month ago, and launched a few chains in Jubei. She then said, "I wonder if that girl I met on the phone worked at that place, too."

She took a newspaper home and said, "Well, maybe I can learn more about this whole _haunted pizza place_ thing."

She went home, as she wanted to read more about the whole Sailor Moon Pizzeria fable. Of course, she prepares for Night Three, as the animatronics have gotten worse off.

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, the Sailor Guardians of Venus, Mars, and Mercury sang a song together to the kids. Mars finished, as she said, "We like to apologize for the whole threesome going on. One of our allies has been injurrrred."

Mercury said, as she moved her arm to her chest, "Oh. Poor Sail-ail-ail-ail-ail-ailor Jupiter. She was injured, during our baaaattle with a demon from the Darrrrk Di-Di-Di-Di- _Die_ -Dimennnnsion."

The animatronics have started to malfunction a bit, but remained in their functional state. Unfortunately, their voices from deep inside started to rise up a bit.

Venus said, as she whirred around, "Kids, I hope you have a fun-fun-fun-fun-fun time in-. _Hell._ Fun time in-. Fun time in-… our home. Let's connntinue what we do, for Jupititititititer's sake. Okayayayay?"

She spoke in a haunting whisper, " _Stay and play… or suffer._ "

The children and families did not listen to their whispers; only for the useful cheery behavior. This somehow made the technicians concerned.

After that, night fell, as the techies began to work on the robots. The shows were halted, as the families were leaving the place, at 6pm.

* * *

 ** _Night 2 completed… 3 nights to go…_**


	3. Night 3

**_Chapter 3  
The Third Night_**

* * *

At 9pm, the head technician explained to Naru about what is wrong with the robots in the diner. He said that since the pizzeria chain opened, the robots were built to resemble the Sailor Guardians. During the test run, in the week before the opening of the diner, one of the robots was malfunctioning, and it was because they could not respond to their prime directives. Naru asked which robot it was. He then said that it was the Sailor Moon animatronic. She was shocked, as she was surprised to learn why there was no Sailor Moon Robot. But luckily, they had plans to create a new line of animatronics, which stars Sailor Moon. But so far, the glitch remains uncertain and why it didn't respond, at all. She felt worried that it might be because the other robots were adaptable to the Sailor Moon Robot, hence why they are acting strange. But the head technician just said, "Oh, no. they were always adaptable. The Sailor Moon Animatronic was supposed to keep them in line, making sure they stayed stable. But it went to the Sailor Mars Robot. Sometimes, when the power goes out, she's the only one that can move around, flashing around. She comes with a built-in flashlight, in her eyes, and it activates, during _Free-Roaming Mode_ , whenever the generators start to fail. If that happens, Sailor Mars will hunt down survivors or any extra employees, stranded in the dark."

Naru nodded and said, "Well, that would explain the whole malfunction. But I heard from a girl that there were girls disappearing… and they all worked here, during the diner's opening."

The head technician said, as he was nervous, "She is obviously right. But whoever she was, she's making a little bit of sense. We had about four girls applying here, and all throughout the week, they mysteriously disappeared. We hired a nice young lady in black hair, during the grand opening, during the nightshift, and she was a pure nightowl. However, she only lasted 2 days, and was never seen again. Another was a beautiful blonde girl with a sexy figure. But she lasted only 3 days. And recently, we had a cute girl, who wanted a job to pay for her home. But she lasted only a day, and never called back."

Naru cringed, as she asked, "Tell me, did they all worked the night shift, during that month?"

"I'm afraid so. We tried our best to call them, but the phones have been cut off, and the families started to grow worried. We'd presume that they have died in an accident, around the night. That is why we had to work the night shift, and make the animatronics assist us, hunting down who is making the girls disappear, like that."

"How do they work?"

"Well, they always are built with a sensor that senses if you are a good person or a criminal. _Moon Enterprises_ spent a fortune on the upgrades to these robots. They have facial recognition, advanced mobility, and even let them walk around during the day. But most of all, they are all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator, a mile away."

Naru said, "I see. So, they'll make sure that they'd find out who and what made those girls disappear?"

He replied, "Exactly. No new system's without its kinks. You're the _fourth_ guard to be hired, here in this place. Overall, you're the seventh guard to work here. Our recent guard finished his week, but complained about the conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. So we sent him to the day shift. He mainly expressed concern that certain Guardians seemed to move around at night, and attempted to enter the office."

"JUST LIKE MINE! Do you think it might've been a malfunction in their CPU?"

"Well, the rest of us engineers and techies don't really have an answer to that, but ever since he shifted to the day shift, we had reason to believe that these robots were never given a proper _Night Mode_. So, whenever it is quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, and well, there you are, I guess."

Naru was sad, as she stood up. She whispered, "Sir, I know this isn't much… but I quit."

The head technician said, "Nonsense. You'll be fine. Just watch the surveillance monitors and make sure that they don't get into your office."

Naru whined and complained, "BUT I CANNOT TAKE IT! WHAT IF _I_ BECOME THE NEXT VICTIM? THIS MAKES NO SENSE!"

He calmed her down and said, "Look, I'll see what I can do about this problem, with the others. Just last through the next three nights, and we'll see if we can switch you over to the day shift. Or you can just finish the week and leave, if it gets too scary. Just relax and calm down."

Naru nodded and said, "I guess you're right. I don't know what came over me."

She went to get changed, as he called the number to his assistant, "Hello, Benjamin, this is Seb. Yeah, listen, once Miss Osaka's current night tonight is finished, would you examine all four of the robots, _again_?"

Benjamin replied back, "Yes, sir. But, what is the occasion? Another maintenance check?"

"Sort of." Seb said, "Miss Osaka is concerned over the whole girls being disappeared."

"I thought we would agree to hide that from the public!"

"Yes, but I wonder if she knew about the three girls that died, since the diner opened. It's almost like that _other_ girl, years ago…"

"Well, I'll see what I can do, sir…"

He signed off, as he brushed his brown hair, and took a cigarette and lit it. He puffed, as he thought, "This is too much. That guy complained that this place is haunted. Manager should've fired him, on the spot. But I wish I knew what was going on."

He then tried to figure out what the Venus Robot said, before Naru started Night 2. He couldn't place what she said, since she spoke the word " _Why_ ".

* * *

 ** _Night 3 – 12am_**

* * *

Naru got another phone call from Phone Girl. She cheered, "HEY! You're doing great! You are in _Night Three!_ UH, I'm not saying that they died, since you lasted long."

"Sorry," Naru said, as she examined the cameras, "But I was worried about how the robots are acting up, since three girls who worked here disappeared."

"Here? Uh… Uhhhh… Why do you ask that?"

"Well, that technician was curious abou-."

"Never mind. Listen, if you are interested, I think I have a plan on how to stop the animatronics from attacking you."

"Attacking me?"

"Well, it's going to sound stupid, but… I know I have no ideas for you to fend off these robots, but playing dead is out of the question. You know, go limp, and there'd be a chance that, uh, maybe they'd think you're an empty costume, instead. But then again, you'd be stuffed with a metal exoskeleton into you. I wonder how that'd work."

Naru said, "Yeah. You said, two nights ago, that if those robots spot me, I'd get stuffed into one. Should I play as a robot doll, there is a possibility that they'd stuff an exoskeleton into me. So, I guess it's out."

Phone Girl said, "Uh, yeah. You're right. Bad idea. Anyway, it's best just not to get caught. OK, I'll leave you at it. See you on the flip side."

"You be careful, too. Bye."

She hung up again, as Sailor Venus was gone from the stage. She huffed, as she was shocked, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW!"

She was shaken in fear, as she shifted to every camera monitor, as she was completely scared stiff. The animatronics started to move around, as it lasted a whole hour. At 1am, the robots were alone in the stage, as they started to rehearse their next show. They started to pose in battle forms, as Sailor Mars turned to the camera, "Hey, everyone. It is time to sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-save the daaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Naru whimpered, "Even while they are in " _Rehearsal Mode_ ", they scare me. Granted I want to quit, but I have to be patient… Don't let these robots get to you. And if they come here, don't let them attack me."

Sailor Jupiter spoke, as she was on the stage, "Ahoy, mateys! And welcome to the battle of the cennnnntury! Yar, Sailor Mars! Best be getting off the stage, before I keekeekeekee-, _Kill you now_ – keelhaul you to _Nephrite's Locker_."

Sailor Mars laughed, "Ha, HA, Ha, ha, ha, ha, hahahahahahahaha, ha, ha, ha. Okay, kids. Enjoy Jupiter."

Sailor Mercury said, "Come now. We can all share the stage."

Sailor Venus added, "And we are all friends-ends-ends-ends."

Naru shivered, "I guess… maybe they're _all_ broken."

She grabbed a flashlight and left her office to find the bathroom. She walked down the dark hallway, as she tried to avoid making noises. She traversed to the girl's bathroom, as she was shaken in her fingertips. She opened the door and went inside.

Minutes later, the show stopped, and Naru returned from the bathroom. She looked around the hallways and said that the coast is clear. Suddenly, she heard humming from a Sailor Guardian. It was Sailor Mercury, humming a tune, walking slowly down the hallway. She hid behind the door, as Mercury walked past her. She spoke in an electronic voice, " _Douse yourself in water, and be punished._ If you don't behave, then we're going to tell your parents."

She walked down the dark halls, as Naru crept behind her and walked away. She wanted to avoid being caught, since Seb warned her about the whole facial recognition adage. As she walked down the halls, she arrived at the party room. The animatronics were gone, and then she spotted a pizza. It was a whole pizza, left out on the table, with pepperoni on it. She whispered that she was getting hungry, and decided to find the kitchen, so she'd reheat it. But as she picked up the box, the table had no tarp on it, and it was scrawled in blood. She dropped the pizza on the floor and gasped, "Piiiiii-! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Naru dropped on her butt, as she was frightened. She saw the lettering, scribbled in blood, as it said " _Let's eat. Enjoy._ " Suddenly, Naru didn't feel hungry. She was pale as a ghost, as she trembled, "Oh, god… What the heck is-? GROSS! Blood?"

She stammered, as she walked away from the party room. She then gasped, as she whispered, "Uh, oh… What if those robots catch me, making a mess? I have to clean this up. Oh, darn it all."

She picked up the pizza and then carried it to the closest trashcan. She tossed out the pizza and said, "Okay. Pizza's thrown out, and no one saw me. I am safe."

She stepped back, as Sailor Venus, blank exoskeleton eyes and all, spoke, "Hey, there, kid. Are you lost?"

She grabbed her hand, as Naru gasped, flashing her flashlight at her, "AGH! YOU!"

Sailor Venus said, "Helllllo. Come on-on-on. Let us-us-us-us-us take you to your parents. Are you sad? You surrrrre look like it… Are you scared of me?"

Naru let go, as Venus spoke in a deep monotone, " _You… should… be…_ "

"WAAAAAAAUGH!" Naru ran off, as Venus called out in her normal voice, "Now, no running, now, now. Now no run-run-run-. _Run._ Don't make any damage…"

Naru ran down the dark place, as she tried to escape. She stopped at the hallway, as Sailor Mars appeared by her. She shrieked in a demonic high-pitched roar, and then lunged at Naru. She dodged out of the way and cried, "GO AWAY! AGH, NO! **GO AWAY!** "

The Sailor Guardian Robot chased after her, as she spoke, "Come back! You are – _going to die, like me_ – You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou're not fo-fo-following the _ruuuuuuules~!_ "

Complete fear and fright rolled into her skin, sweating heavily and shaking in her hands, she rushed back to her office, shutting BOTH blast doors, and then watched over the cameras. She said, as she was panting in fear, "Jesus… What is wrong with this diner? I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

The doors pounded, as Sailor Mars was pounding the right door, while Sailor Jupiter appeared, pounding on the left door. Naru flashed the lights at Jupiter, and she stopped. Jupiter walked away, as Mars stopped. She spoke, "Hello, boys and girls."

She walked away, as Naru started to pant heavily, again, as she was scared. She looked at the clock. It was 1:30am. Naru decided to stay again, until the trouble was over. She called Phone Girl and called, "Hello? Come on, pick-up!"

"Hello?" The girl called.

Naru said, "I need your help. How do I stop these robots? I think they tried to kill me, or make me one of them."

"Okay, calm down, and tell me what happened."

Naru explained to the Phone Girl, as she said that she saw a pizza and decided to eat it. But there was blood under it, with a message to her. After that, Sailor Mars lunged at her, thinking she was a demon from Hell. The Phone Girl explained that they are obviously mistaken her for a criminal. She knew that, because it's happening to her, in the other diner. She suggested that the flashlight she has, and the lights by the door should do the trick, since if they are flashed by the light, it would possibly cause a slight system restart to their internal functions. She suggested to hold the light at them for a couple of seconds, so they'd stop responding, but will reactivate themselves, and then leave. Naru nodded, as she said, "Thanks. Also, I want to know… Who are you? I want to learn more about you, since you're surviving the whole three weeks here."

"Three weeks? Yeah. Try a whole month. They wanted to stick me into the day shift, but there were no open positions… and that the application for the new night watchman was slim. NO ONE would want this job, other than you and me. And don't worry. You'll survive this night. And as for who or what I am… in due time. Believe me. I don't make friends, you know. We are part-timers."

"Right. You be careful."

"You, too, Miss Osaka. Ciao~!"

She hung up, as Naru sighed in relief, as she said, "Useful tips. So, when they approach my door, I'll flash them in lights."

She opened the left blast door, and then shone the light. Sailor Mercury's face is shown in the darkness, and then Naru cried, "AAAGH! NEVER MIND!"

Mercury stayed, as the trick worked. Naru flashed the lights at Mercury, and then she walked away. Naru panted and heaved, as she held her chest. She looked at the clock, as it was now 2:15. She has about three and a half hours to go, and she'll finish with Night 3. Humming continued, as she opened the right door. She then opened the left door and approached the cameras. She scanned through the surveillance cameras and viewed the actions. At the entrance of Sailor's Cove, Sailor Jupiter returned to the curtain, while Sailor Mercury was cleaning the tables in the party room. Sailor Mars was walking down the hallway, as Sailor Venus was walking towards the wall in another hallway, walking into it, again and again, without responding, speaking "Artemis" in a loop. Naru then said, "Good. As long as they're far away from me, I won't be in trouble."

She sighed in relief, as she relaxed in her chair. She then heard footsteps, as Jupiter was running down the halls. Naru shrieked, "AAAGH! NO!"

Jupiter appeared in the doorway and shrieked in a demonic roar. Naru shoved her out and closed the blast doors. She cried, as Jupiter started punching the doors. She cried and wept, "OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GAAAAAAAAAAAWD! I don't want to die… please, don't let me die…"

She bawled, as she was in a corner, while the blast doors remained closed.

 **XXXXX**

At 5am, Naru stopped crying, as the commotion stopped. She opened the blast doors and sniffled, "This is so bad. I just can't do this, anymore. Let me out of here!"

She held her flashlight up and said, "I don't care what kind of story this is, I wanna quit!"

She was completely scared, as she used her flashlight to leave the place. But she was lost in the middle of the dark diner, as the sun was about to rise up. She breathed heavily, and started to walk slowly out of the building. She then said, "No windows… No windows in the halls. Now I know why they have it so pitch black… I bet the Sailor Animatronics would hunt down the evil criminals, at the pitch black darkness. But in this time of night… I just can't stand it. Sailor Mars… Sailor Mercury… Why have you forsaken me? I thought Sailor Moon was a hero!"

She sobbed, as she was by the wall. Sailor Venus appeared from behind, as she said, "Civilian."

Naru sobbed, as she cried, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

She dropped to the floor, as Sailor Venus spoke, holding her hand out, "You were scared? Come on. We can take you to safety. Did it hurt?"

Naru shook her head and whimpered, "No. Go away. Go away, you fake animatronic."

Venus tilted her head and said, "Oh, do-do-do-do-don't be like that, child. Come. Let me – _take you away_ –help you fi-fi-fi-fi-find your parrrrrents, -arents."

Naru slinked back, as she sobbed, "No, wait… Don't go near me…"

Venus said, as her eyes went black, and her pupils lit up, as she beeped, " _Please run._ "

The robot went closer, as Naru wept. Suddenly, she stopped moving. Naru was balled up in a corner, bawling uncontrollably. She wailed and cried, as she was stuck by the Venus Robot that stopped moving. It was 6am now, and she was still crying.

* * *

Seb appeared, around 8am, as two technicians carried to Sailor Venus robot away. He held out his hand and said, "Here. Miss Osaka. It's alright."

Naru, with tears in her eyes, hugged Seb, as she was bawling on his shoulder. Seb petted her head and said, "There, there. The night's over."

He carried her away, as the robots were returned to the stage, and Sailor Jupiter returned to the Sailor's Cove.

 **XXXXX**

In a meeting with each technician, Seb explained the situation, as Naru was resting in the other room, terrified and stricken with fear. He said to his fellow engineers that the robots suddenly moved, and had a weird look on their faces. During the replacing of each robot, one technician found blood on Sailor Mars' left hand. And Naru explained to him, earlier, that there was a message, in blood, that says " _Let's eat. Enjoy._ ", and that there was a stale pizza lying around, as bait. Benjamin said that the kitchen was locked, after it was closed. They questioned how they got a whole pizza ready, during the recent night, last night. Seb said that it's a mystery. He then suggested that for Night 4 of Miss Osaka's night shift, two techies will stay in the animatronics room, and volunteer to protect the diner, to assure that there is something fishy going on. Two technicians, Amos and Sanderson, both with black hair, agreed to assist Naru. Seb then said, "Well, I'll tell her the good news, before she leaves. For now, we shall fix these robots, before we open. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

That Thursday evening, Naru got the message from Seb, as she was to report to the diner at 9pm, rather than 10pm. She went in, as she said, "Okay… Night 4… I can do this. At least I won't be alone."

She let out a sigh and went in.

* * *

 ** _Night 3 completed… 2 nights to go…_**


	4. Night 4

**_Chapter 4  
The Fourth Night_**

* * *

Naru was talking to Seb, as she was sitting in the table. Amos and Sanderson were adjusting the animatronics, as Naru was shaken. Seb said to her that the two technicians will be in another room, waiting for anything going on. If something bad happens, such as attacking the employees or shorting their servos out, she comes to them. Naru agrees, as she said to him, "I don't know who or what is doing this… but you _will_ protect me, right?"

Seb nodded, "I will. And I promise you, you'll be safe."

Naru asked, "One question… I was worried about the whole girl in the other place."

"The other place? Oh, you mean the one in South Tokyo. We just opened it, and in one week, since _this_ diner opened."

"Who was that girl who worked there? Does she have a name?"

"Well, I'm gonna give her a call, tomorrow morning, and maybe we can ask her some questions about this place. So, tell me… Has she given you advice?"

Naru explained that the girl on the phone, or _"Phone Girl_ " as she is called, has been given good advice, including how to stop the animatronics from attacking. Seb said that the lights are useful, in case something goes bad. Naru smiled and said, "Good. Also, I'm a little worried about the animatronics here. They look more like androids than full-body suits."

"Well, it's not an easy predicament, when it comes to making costumes for the characters. Lemme show you."

He showed her a room, with the animatronics of each Sailor Guardian, including parts from their exoskeletons. It also shows a display of lifelike full-body costumes, about 18 centimeters ( _or_ _seven inches_ ) bigger than the life-sized android versions. Seb even said that these special costumes respond to the exoskeletons, and in the process, shrink down into normal-sized bodies, like the ones she seen in the stage. The costumes are usually worn by men and women, in small body statures. And no damage can be made, whatsoever. She shivered, as she asked about the exoskeleton thing. She asked would the robots think that she's an exoskeleton. He replied that it's a possibility, since they may or may not respond to human behavior, or even to the engineers. He even explained that one engineer almost died, when a Sailor Mercury robot grasped his throat, choking him to death. The Mercury Robot would be relieved of its thrusters in their hands, and replaced with looser servos, and given a proper _prime directive_ , which is to _not_ attack any humans. But there are a few glitches that have been made, thinking the humans could either be exoskeletons or extra body costumes of the Guardians or anybody else. Naru said, as she was shaken, "Well, that is good to hear. So, if anything bad happens…"

He replied, "Sanderson and Amos will fix them. Just as long as they are halted for a moment, so we can turn them off."

Naru laughed a bit, and then said, "Okay… but if _this_ doesn't work out, I quit. I have had it with this place. I think I can stay longer, since I wanted to do it."

He said, "And don't worry. _Everything_ will be alright. You outlasted three nights. You might last longer."

She whispered, "I will outlast them all… but you say it like it's a bad thing!"

He said, "Miss Osaka, I can assure you, five nights and you survive, you'll be alright. But… I am not so sure. Maybe we opened the store, under the wrong circumstances."

Naru was still a bit shaken, as her night was about to start.

* * *

 ** _Night 4 – 12am_**

* * *

At Midnight, Phone Girl was calling Naru, as she was monitoring the situation, "Aw, man. He told you that? Well, it's best to have back-up, just in case. I worked here for three weeks now, and they didn't bother asking about _my_ complaints!"

Naru said, as she was still focused on the cameras and the doors, "Well, I am just scared. A Sailor Venus Robot almost got me, as does a Sailor Mars. Did you see the looks on their eyes?"

"Yeah…" Phone Girl said, "Those were a very horrific look… like dead black eyes, minus the dripping blood from it. Ew… Well, for what it's worth, until they find proof on what's going on, they are planning to close its doors, for a couple of days. But it's pretty much a precaution. These things happen, sometimes. And _Moon Enterprises_ denies any of those rumors, or the wrongdoings it does. Corporate fat cats. So, anyway, I'll give you a call later, if anything else comes up."

Naru gasped, as Phone Girl asked, "Something wrong?"

Naru saw Sailor Venus walking down to the Party Room. She whispered, "It's happening, again… How about your end?"

Phone Girl said, "Yeah, lemme see… OH! A Mars and a Venus has just left the stage. I'm going to hold them off. Okay. By the way, I _did_ say not to make any eye contact with the animatronics. I think someone tampered with the facial recognition systems… but I'm not so sure. As soon as everything boils over, I'll call you back."

Naru said, "Okay. AGH! CALL YOU BACK! BYE!"

She threw the phone down and quickly shut the left blast door. Sailor Jupiter was running to the door, pounding on it. Naru gasped in horror, as she whispered, "Oh, god. Oh, Jesus… What's going on here? The girl said that the facial recognitions are tampered, the engineers in the other room… They…"

She whispered, as she hung up the phone back in place, "Okay. Soon as Jupiter leaves, I'll head to the engineer room, and tell them about this news."

She flashed the light on the door, as Jupiter spoke, "Argh! Sailor Moon… ye best leave thar stage, before a typhoooon runs over."

She walked off, as Naru whispered, "That makes _no sense!_ "

She waited for 30 minutes, as she stepped out of the hallways. She looked around, using her flashlight, and then said, "Okay. Since these two hallways intersect, the Animatronic Room is _this_ way."

She walked into the dark hallways, as all of the animatronics were walking around the place, with Sailor Venus and Mercury in the middle of the right hallway. They peeked inside the office, but did not get in, just yet. Venus whirred her head to Mercury and nodded. Mercury nodded to her back, in affirmative, and then stepped inside Naru's office.

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Naru ran into two engineers in white lab coats. It was Amos and Sanderson. Amos said to her, "Welcome. Any news on the robots' malfunctions?"

Naru said, "No… But the girl from the other diner in South Tokyo said that someone must've tampered with their facial recognition systems."

Sanderson said, "Ah, that might be it. Well, we'll be safe here, until this boils over. So, would you like some tea, before you return?"

Naru said, as she realized, "I don't know… I think I left the blast doors open, and they might jump at me, in surprise."

Amos said, as he offered her a cup of herbal tea, "Don't worry. The robots can get into certain areas. But they are programmed to _not_ enter your office. Arm length, maybe, but not the whole body. So, you don't have to worry. Just, when you get back, keep that flashlight intact."

He took her flashlight and said, "Four nights of this… and it's in due of a changing. Here."

He removed the top of the flashlight, and replaced the two D Batteries inside. He gave Naru back the flashlight, as she smiled, "Thanks. Hopefully, I don't think they'll enter here, too."

Sanderson explained, "Amos is right. The animatronics are allowed in certain areas – the _Party Room,_ the _Kitchen_ , the _Bathroom_ , and _backstage area_. They're not allowed here, since there is a possibility that they may enter. If so, they stop completely, and then they turn back. They may not look it, but some of the robots tend to cook the pizzas and food, clean the toilets and floors, and even rehearse by themselves."

As he explained everything to Naru, about some of the duties the animatronics do in the pizza place, meanwhile, in Naru's office, Venus and Mercury walked off, seeing a faint light on the ceiling. They walked off in each hallway, as the phone rang. The answering machine played, as it was Phone Girl, in a bit of a panic.

"Hello? Hello! Miss Osaka? I know you're there. PICK-UP! Ugh, fine…"

Her message played, as pounding was made in the background. She continued, "Okay, look, I know this is your fourth night and all, but, this may be the last time I can talk to you. Yeah… It's about 2am, and already, bad stuff is going on. And I think they found me out… It's been a bad night here, for me. But hey, three weeks is a good start. Well, anyway, I'm glad I got to talk to you… when I did. Hey, one thing…"

The pounding stopped, as she continued, "Okay, she's gone. That Jupiter is very hostile. Anyway, do me a favor, if you have some time, see if you can check in the backroom, and check inside those suits… I mean, try to hold out, until the night's over. Maybe it won't be so bad. I was _wondering_ what was in all those heads and suits, back there…"

The music of _Moonlight Densetsu_ plays, as Phone Girl spoke in fear, "Uh… … …Oh, no… Uh, Miss Osaka… Miss Os-!"

A loud scream was made, as the message was cut off. The machine ended, as Sailor Mars watched on, by the right doorway. She let out a deep electronic buzz and walked away.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the backroom, Naru finished her tea and felt better. She said, as she was calm, "Well, this was pretty good tea. And this whole thing about the robots, you _will_ fix them, right?"

Amos said, "Well, we heard the news that it will be closed for a couple of days, giving the amount of glitches we had. But it's not certain, just yet."

Sanderson added, "We'll take care of the animatronics, once your shift is over. Also, be careful, on your way back."

Naru bowed and said, "Thank you."

She left the backroom, flashlight in hand, and continued to trot down the dark halls of the pizza place. She then whispered to herself that she's not afraid. She knew that the robots were malfunctioning… but she was partially wrong.

A Sailor Jupiter roared at her, from behind for doorway, and Naru ran off, shrieking in terror. She flashed the light at her face, as Jupiter walked away. Naru was staggering a bit, as she returned to the office, with the flashlight off and her legs shaken and wobbly, in the midst of seeing a Sailor Jupiter Robot, completely scared. She dropped to the floor and started to cry. She sobbed, as she started whimpering, saying she wants to go home. As she was on the floor, the robots were far away.

 **XXXXX**

Inside the backroom, at 3am, Amos and Sanderson were relaxing, waiting for Naru to make a signal. A knock on the door was made, as Amos opened the door. Sanderson halted him and said that it could be one of the animatronics. Amos just scoffed and opened the door. Sailor Mars was by the doorway, as she was smiling. Amos asked, "A Sailor Mars animatronic? How did _she_ get here?"

Mars spoke, "I… I… I… I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-."

 **Whrrr…  
** The robot powered down and her head suddenly fell. It fell to the floor, as Sanderson caught it. Amos let her in, as he and Sanderson carried her inside. They laid her down on the table, as Amos suggested fully dismantling her, and then checking to see if any glitches are installed into her. Sanderson agreed, as he went to the red toolkit. Amos placed the head of Mars on a small desk, and then unzipped her sailor fuku uniform from the back. As he removed the clothes from the shoulders, Sailor Mars' arm lifted up and grabbed his wrist. Amos gasped, as the robot sat up, with her uniform baggy a bit. Her head turned to Amos, in her black exoskeleton eyes and small lit pupils.

" _Hello… Boys and gi-gi-gir-girrrls._ "

He called to his partner, as Sanderson asked, "What the hell? I thought she was-."

The head roared, " _Kill them!_ "

Sailor Mars's headless body lunged at both of the technicians, roaring in a demonic guttural roar.

After that, Sailor Mars, covered lightly in blood, refastened her head on, and then walked off, leaving Amos and Sanderson, in the dark, and a bloodied mess.

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later, Naru stopped crying, as she was standing up. She whispered, as she looked around. She was lost in the dark. She whispered, "I hope the power didn't go out, yet. Enough time. I have to hurry."

Huge noises were made from far away, as Naru shrieked, "AAAGH!"

She ran off, but she could not find her office. She turned on the flashlight and looked around. She said, "Okay… where is it? Hello? Amos? Sanderson? Anyone? I'm kinda lost…"

She went to a small doorway and said, "Maybe this is the way out."

She opened the door, as Mercury appeared, hanging upside down, roaring at Naru. She dashed out of the way, before Sailor Mercury grabbed her. She dropped to her feet and stood up. She then said, in a stern compressed voice, "That's against th-, THa-tha-tha-that's against the rules, buddy!"

Naru ran as fast as she could, as she screamed, "I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

She saw a faint light in the dark hallway and smiled, "THE OFFICE!"

She ran back inside and said, "Oh, thank god… OH, GOD! Oh, thank you…"

She sobbed, as she shut the blast doors. She laughed in tears, as she whispered, "Okay… I'm safe. It's almost six… Now to find Amos and Sanderson, and end this nightmare. Oh. I better see how that girl is doing."

As she reached for the phone, the room went pitch black. The blast doors opened, as Naru was trapped in the dark. She sobbed, "The power… … …Oh, no, the generator…"

She looked at the clock and whispered, "No power. It's dead."

She looked at her watch and sobbed, "Oh, man… 5:32am… I have a half an hour left."

She heard quiet footsteps, as Naru turned on the flashlight. The tune of _Moonlight Densetsu_ was playing, as a face with bright eyes, was walking towards her. It was Sailor Mars. She spoke, " _Found you_."

She said, " _In the name of Mars, I will chastise you, you troublemaker._ "

She held up an ofuda and tossed it at Naru. She swatted it away and shrieked. She crawled out of the office, but Mars grabbed her ankles. She tried to break free and cried, "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Mars dragged her, as Naru held the chair, trying to break free. Mars pulled her, but Naru resisted. Mars said, "Please calm dow-dow-dow-down, or we're gonna have to restrrrain you."

Naru kept screaming in horror, screaming to be let out. But Mars said, holding another ofuda, "Okay-ay-ay-ay-ay. You were warned. _Die._ "

She slammed the ofuda into her face and roared, "EEEEEVIL SPIRIT, BE EXORCI-CI-CI-CI-CI-CISED!"

 **WHAP!  
** Naru was out cold, with the ofuda, a white sheet of paper with black Japanese writing, stuck on her forehead. She moaned, as she was being dragged away, "No… I don't… wanna die…"

Her vision went blurry, as she whispered, closing her eyelids, "no… Don't kill me… No… … … …No… … … Help me… … Sailor Moon…"

Her eyes closed, and she was unconscious. Sailor Mars continued to drag her away.

* * *

At 8am, moments later, Naru came to, as Seb nudged at her. He whispered, "Miss Osaka? Miss Osaka? Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Naru woke up, as she saw him in her vision. She said, "Seb. It's you."

She viewed at the Sailor Mars animatronic. It was motionless, with her body bent down, and her arms rigid, looking like she was reaching for Naru's ankles. Naru hugged Seb, as she started bawling. She couldn't stop crying, as he comforted her. He said, "It's alright. There, there, it's fine. Miss Osaka, it'll be alright. Come on, let's go home."

They walked out of the building, as Naru was still crying from the most horrifying night of her life. The remaining technicians appeared and carried the Sailor Mars Robot away to the backroom.

* * *

The next morning, Naru was on the phone with Usagi. She told her about what happened, including everything else in the diner. Usagi said to her, "Oh, dear. I was thinking I'd get a job here, but no luck. If it sounds scary-."

"I can assure you, Usagi, it's not. But do me a favor, _don't_. Also, tell Umino that if I don't survive the fifth night, tell him… he was right."

"Huh? Naru, you feel okay? What did that Umino do to you?"

Naru teared up, as she cried, "NOTHING! ALRIGHT? HE WAS RIGHT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO THAT STUPID URBAN LEGEND! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT'S ALL TRUE! I WISH I DIDN'T GOT THAT JOB, IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

She hung up, as she was sobbing. She held her face and sobbed uncontrollably. She got another call. This time, it was from Seb. He called her and asked her to turn on the television. She turned it on and saw a shocking moment on the news. Two bodies were being carried out of diner that Naru worked in, as Seb said that the two engineers, Amos and Sanderson, were brutally murdered. He also said that the diner will be closed for a couple of days, until the situation has gone away. Naru asked if the robots did this. He replied that he has no clue, but he saw something, before he witnessed Amos's corpse. He saw a blood marking that says " _You're next._ ", and it would be intended for Naru _or_ Seb. But he thinks it's preferably both. He also noticed that the Mars Animatronic was lightly covered in blood, which makes sense, seeing that someone must've controlled the robot, making her kill people. He insisted that Naru come by and take a look, but she refused. She said that she couldn't, after that tragedy. And she tried to call the girl that worked in the South Tokyo area, but she kept getting her voicemail. He then said, as he was worried, "Just come right over. Maybe we can shed some light to what is going on."

"No." Naru wept.

He insisted, "Do it… for me?"

Naru sniffled, "Okay. 9 at night?"

He said, "No, come by at around 6pm. I'll explain everything… Just get some rest, and be there at about 6:00, tonight."

Naru sniffled, as she rubbed her eyes, "Okay… For you, I'll come by. But I won't like it. I wanna quit. Right now. Goodbye."

She put the phone down and said, "Okay. Just come by, tell the manager, and say " _I quit_ ". I want to go home, so badly. But the animatronics…"

* * *

That night, on a rainy Friday night, Naru stepped in the diner, as she saw some of the displays and rooms being taped up in yellow warning tape. Seb was waiting for her, as he turned to her. He smiled and said, "Ah, Miss Naru Osaka. Welcome to Night 5. Sorry, but it does sound like a bad thing…"

Naru barked, "What's going on?"

Seb was about to explain what was going on. Naru sat down and he spoke to her, "Well, the robots are being deactivated, for the time being, until we know what was going on. But there are a bunch of murders going on."

"Murders?!"

"Yes. And… Well, promise not to laugh?"

"If it's a joke, I'm not laughing. I believe."

Seb explained the story:  
"We've had this problem before, being that the malfunctions were not just simple glitches. We promised to keep this from going to the public, but… There was another person who worked here, years ago, under a different management, and we saw all the animatronics destroyed; only the Sailor Guardians of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were salvaged. There was one girl who lasted a full five nights, and she ended up not coming back. The place she worked in was a Sailor Moon Pizzeria in Tokyo, which closed down, after a problem with the animatronics. And with it, the _worst_ moment ever in the company's business."

"The worst? Was it vandalism?" She asked.

"Worse than that…" He said.

He held up an old newspaper clipping and said, "Here. I kept the original clipping from the pizza place, from years ago."

It read:  
" _After a few weeks of opening, Sailor Moon's Pizzeria will be closed, until further notice. All the animatronics available will be scrapped, and replaced with newer versions. However, relics of the original animatronics will be saved for a possible reopening, if and when the diner opens again.  
Darien Shields, owner and manager of the Sailor Moon Pizzeria, could not be reached for comments; likewise the CEO of Moon Enterprises, who states calmly that it was a minor glitch in the robots' OS drives.  
As of this moment, an investigation is going on, concerning the mess in Tokyo's branch of the pizzeria, as they will remain closed, until further notice._"

Seb explained, "I was the only one who doesn't believe that it was _just_ a malfunction… but rather… something else."

Naru sobbed, "No… You don't think…"

He said, "Of course, that was years ago, and we've reopened, without a single flaw… well, almost…"

"What happened that day? How did it close down?" She insisted, "I want to get through the fifth night, but not without the truth! Just tell me… What happened that day, at the diner?"

"You won't like it… but it happened on the girl's _fourth_ night in the diner…" he said, as he explained, "A young boy was playing with a Sailor Jupiter animatronic, and suddenly… ugh… I rather not tell you. It's disgusting."

Naru said, "No, please. Tell me…"

Seb bit the bullet and said, "Okay… … … Theoretically impossible, but that Sailor Jupiter Robot bit off the boy's head."

She gasped in horror, as he explained that it wasn't a serious or fatal bite, but rather a near fatal one. The bite was at the boy's head, and he survived the accident, caused by a faulty robot. Unfortunately, the boy died, months before the pizza place reopened. _Moon Enterprises_ refused to lift a finger in this tragedy and said that they were not responsible for the death of the young boy's sudden attack.

"Oh, god…" Naru whimpered, "You mean… You don't think?"

"Believe me… The other girl survived the week, but we have not heard from her, since then. Of course, the company kept her name anonymous, for legal reasons. All I can tell you, Naru… Be safe. And try not to die. The fifth night of your week is tough, but you can do it. If it happens again, and someone dies once more… then chances are… I was right…"

She asked, "Huh? What do you mean _you are right_?"

The manager arrived, in his black pants and white shirt, smoking a cigarette. He was very crossed, as he boomed in an angry look, "It's about time you two came! You two! MY OFFICE! **NOW!** "

He marched to his office, as Naru shivered, "Uh-oh…"

Seb said, "Believe me. Since the murder of two of the technicians, he has been a worried mess."

They went into the manager's office, as the manager was fuming.

* * *

 ** _One night to go… the final night begins…_**


	5. Night 5

**_Chapter 5  
The Final Night?_**

* * *

"YOU TWO!" The manager roared at both Seb and Naru, "Ever since Miss Osaka showed up, we have had numerous rumors about our animatronics being a glitched-up mess! We even have tips and ways on how to stop these robots from acting freely, and protecting themselves from bad people, and what happened? Two of our best technicians were killed, a few young women that previously worked here just vanished, and the diner is due to be closed down, probably forever!"

Naru said, "But sir, we-."

"QUIET!" He yelled, "I'm sorry! But someone has to be blamed for this! And I know that it won't be _you_ , Miss Osaka! But, I'm putting you on notice. I'm not saying that it was _you_ who tampered with the animatronics, and you did lasted longer than the other girls, but if I see just _one more_ showing of your act of recklessness, out you go!"

Naru pouted, "But sir… it was not me. What about that girl in South Tokyo?"

The manager barked, "HER? I fired her, last week! Why do you ask me that?"

She proclaimed, "Your animatronics are acting funny, not just here, but over at the other diner, as well. She was calling me about-. No, just-. Please, sir."

Seb stopped her and said, "That's enough. Miss Osaka is right, sir. Let me take full responsibility for this week's carnage and chaos that is ruining this place."

The manager smirked, "Oh, I already have. You're fired!"

"What? Fired?!" he cried.

"Yeah! I meant it! I didn't ask for Amos Erickson and Henry Sanderson to watch over Miss Osaka, just because four little animatronics spooked her good. But they died, during the night shift; that is _your_ doing, Sebastian! And I'm not the one who's going to be blamed for this! They're dead, and you are to blame for this!"

He pleaded, "Sir, I beg of you! It wasn't me! I was worried about the whole-!"

"YEAH! And I heard it from Miss Osaka! _Facial recognition systems being tampered, voice patterns glitching up, Operating Systems mistaking a human for an exoskeleton, criminal database downloaded_ … Those are a bunch of BS, and you should do your job and repair those animatronics! But now, since we closed for the day, maybe permanently, I cannot have this kind of action go unnoticed."

"Are you saying I'm the murderer?"

"I should say so, Sebastian! YOU! Get out, right now, or I'm calling the police on you! NO! Wait, I have a better idea. Why don't you stay here for the night, and be with Miss Osaka for her fifth night. One of us is right, for a change. And I don't believe that you are the one that is helping her, and I don't believe that Miss Osaka is the one responsible. She's only a child!"

Naru pouted, as she pleaded, "Sir, please. FIRE ME! Just fire me! I can take it! If you don't, then I quit! You won't have _me_ as your night guard!"

The manager said, as he was furious, "Naru Osaka! Shut up! YOU are not going anywhere, until I want to be sure! _Sailor Moon's Pizzeria_ must be free of _any_ evil act, including murder and dismemberment, and _Moon Enterprises_ refused to accept my calls. They say that they are not responsible for any deaths around their family-friendly pizza place, and they go and blame it on ME! YOU are staying here, Miss Osaka, and you ARE doing the fifth night of your week. And after the night is done, we'll see what happens to you, once it is over. And as for you, Sebastian…"

 **XXXXX**

He was locked in a small room, near the hallways, as the manager said to him, "Maybe a night inside the broom closet will help you think about what you've done. Miss Osaka will watch over you, during your shift. YOU are to stay in this room, until the shift is over. And if there _are_ any dead bodies around here, and one of them is Miss Osaka, we'll know that I'm right. But you are to NOT step out of this room, understand?"

Seb pouted, "Yes, sir."

Naru looked at the door, as the manager left. He called to her, "LEAVE HIM!"

She walked off, following the manager, as Seb growled, thinking inside the broom closet. He whispered, "It wasn't me. I don't know… I think I figured it out… I was right. I was right, all along… It has to be…"

 **XXXXX**

In the party room, Naru was treated to a slice of pizza, by the manager. He said, "Sorry if I was angry about everything that happened. I know you wanted to stay, but everything that Sebastian has done, I am not sure you'd want to stay."

Naru said, as she looked at her slice, "Well… I don't think I can stand it, seeing that the robots just roam around the diner."

"I can assure you, Miss Osaka, Sebastian's reign of terror will be put to rest. Now, eat your pizza, and get ready for the night shift."

Naru then asked, "Uh, sir… One more thing… That girl… you fired in South Tokyo's pizza place… What was her name?"

The manager said, "Well, I don't know. I never met her, fully. But she looked a bit like you, but with blonde hair and a snarky attitude. Do you know of her?"

"Well, she did call me, during those past four nights…"

"I can assure you, we'll not have any more disasters coming. It was probably Sebastian, setting up the voice patterns for a girl that resembles you, with blonde hair. Or I could be wrong… Or it could be that I fired her, and Sebastian killed her. But who could kill someone, miles away, from Jubei to South Tokyo?"

He chuckled, as he patted her back, "Alright, Miss Osaka. Stay frosted, and be ready."

Naru stated, "Mister… I don't think Seb is guilty. But if he is, how will I know?"

He explained, "Well, you see, Seb is trapped in the broom closet, alone and without anyone that is trying to get him. I had the door unlocked, just in case. But he is forbidden to step up, by my orders. If he _is_ the one that is ruining our animatronics, making them kill two of our technicians, he's out of here. But if he's innocent, I don't know. _Moon Enterprises_ wouldn't comp me for what just happened."

Naru whispered, "Maybe… Even if it was Seb… Would it mean that the three girls that worked here… were killed?"

The manager said nothing, but started to feel concerned. She said that somehow there was a murder in the backroom. And the bodies were still there. But she wondered if the bodies of the other girls were somewhere. The manager agreed to it, but said that there is no time. He is going to have the janitor and two new engineers check up on it, tomorrow morning. He said, "For now, you don't have to worry about it. If Seb shows up in the cameras, call the police."

"Yes, sir." She said.

He went back to his office, as Naru took a bite of her pizza. She thought, "Seb… I know it is not you. But if it is, I won't forgive you… ever. Umino… Usagi… everyone… pray for me."

* * *

 ** _Night 5 – 12am_**

* * *

Naru was viewing the cameras, as the four robots remained in place. She sighed in relief, as she said, "Good. Only an hour of this, and so far, they're not moving. If what the manager said is true… then… I don't know…"

The phone rang, as Naru smiled, "Oh, the phone! Good. Maybe I can have another friendly tip from her. Plus, I want to ask her something."

She answered the phone and asked, "Hello? Hello, hello?"

The voice started to speak, as it wasn't Phone Girl's. A haunting melody of _Moonlight Densetsu_ plays, as Naru's eyes were widened in fear.

(Mercury's voice): _Fighting evil by moonlight…  
_ (Mars' voice): _Winning love by daylight…  
_ (Jupiter's voice): _Never running from a real fright…  
_ (Venus's voice): _She is the one named Sailor Moon…_

(Mercury's): _We're the Sailor Guardians…  
_ (Mars'): _We're always there to defend…  
_ (Jupiter's & Venus's): _You cannot survive in the end…  
_ (All four): _This, my friend, is your doom…_

The haunting voices laughed, demonically and distorted, as they hung up on her. Naru, in fright, tried to call Phone Girl. She got her number down and said, "Okay… Maybe she can tell me what's going on. Come on… Pick up… Come on, come on, come on…"

Meanwhile, in another _Sailor Moon Pizzeria_ , in South Tokyo, it was raining heavily, as the phone was ringing in the girl's office. The phone kept ringing, as it also shows a woman in blonde hair, lying on the floor, bloodied and mangled, and her skin stiff and pale. Her arm was twisted back, with letters written in blood that she wrote. It was " _Help us. They are…_ ". And that was it. She died, after writing " _are"_.

Naru hung up, as she sobbed, "DAMN IT! No answer… What's going on? I cannot do this. But it's got to not be Seb. I have to see how he's doing… but…"

She looked at the cameras and saw that Venus and Mercury have left the stage. Jupiter was peeking from the curtains, as she let out a wink. Naru switched back to the stage, and noticed that Mars is gone, as well. She cut to the hallways, until one screen saw Mars' face, looking at the camera, with the same black eyes and smile. Naru shrieked, as she dropped down. She said, "I have no time for this… Seb, he's…"

She trembled, "Oh, no… Seb _was_ innocent! He was right. I believe… I BELIEVE! The whole place… I think I understand… This isn't just faulty repairs on the animatronics… THIS PLACE… IT'S HAUNTED!"

Thunder boomed, as Naru grabbed her flashlight, trembling in her fingers, blood rushing to her heart, and her legs started to quiver, as she closed the left blast door, and walked out through the right.

" _You can't escape._ " A voice called.

Naru said, "Hello? Seb?"

 **XXXXX**

As she was looking around, Seb was worried that Naru would be in danger. He stepped out and opened the door. He said, "I'm so sorry, Miss Osaka. But I have to get out of here and warn you. We can go away together, away from this city… and away from these robots. Man, why didn't I save _her,_ long ago? She was a victim of this travesty, but…"

He growled, as he said, "No… I'm innocent. It's not me. Not again. I have to save Naru, and end this."

He walked towards the dark hallway, but lightning flashed, showing Mercury and Venus, in front of Seb. Mercury giggled, "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Let's eat. Let's eat some delicious pizza!"

Seb gasped, "AGH! Oh, man. Where's the OFF button on you girls?"

Venus approached him and said, "You can't eat pizza-za-za-za all the ti-i-i-i-ime."

Mercury agreed, "Sometimes, you have got to – _kill_ – keep-eep-eep-eep-eep on the healthy snacks."

Seb gasped, as he heard Mercury's ghostly words, "What did you just say?"

"That's against the rules, kid!" Venus grabbed his arm.

He cried, "Agh! Lemme go, you stupid machine!"

Venus threw him into the broom closet and said, "You know what I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I do for _fun_? –what I do for fun? I like to eat – _people –_ pizza~! _You're next._ "

Seb cried out in fear, as Venus and Mercury went in the broom closet and shut the door. A third shadow appeared, entering the broom closet. Sounds were made inside, as his screams were calling out. Thunder boomed, as Mercury and Venus stepped out, lightly covered in blood. They walked together, heading back to the party room.

 **XXXXX**

"Seb!" Naru called out, "SEB! Where are you?"

She whispered, "Where's the stupid broom closet? He _better_ not have died…"

She gasped, "Oh, he _could_ have. Where is it? Oh, man."

She ran down the hallways, as she saw a trail of blood on the floor. She said, "Oh… No. They didn't."

She walked down the very bleak and dark hallway, using the flashlight to follow the trail of blood that is dripped into small splotches. As she continued to walk, the trail went slightly bigger, showing bigger blood splotches, and even a faded footprint. Every step she took, she kept following the trail of blood, as the footprints began to show. Naru was completely terrified, as she whispered, "No. It's not true. He can't die."

She arrived at the broom closet, where the trail ended. She whispered, as she held the flashlight up, "Seb… Don't you die on me."

" _You can never leave…_ " the voice whispered.

Naru shivered, as she opened the door slowly. She shone the light at Seb, as she shrieked.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She dropped by the wall, as Seb was stabbed severely in the heart, with his entire chest and ribcage open, and was bleeding profusely. His eyes were widened and dead, and his mouth was open, with blood leaking out.

"WHAT TH-? WHAT THE FUCK?" Naru shrieked, "SEB'S DEAD! OH, GOD! OH, **GAWD!** Oh, Jesus Christ… It's not true. This place _is_ haunted… But what? Why? And how?"

She shivered, as she turned to the hallways. She cringed, as she shone the flashlight around, "Oh, come on… What is going on?"

She calmed down and said, "This is supposed to be _Sailor Moon's Pizzeria._ And Sailor Moon never gives up. Why is this happening? I have to fight back. But if I damage them, I lose my job. But I don't care. Either way, I want answers, and I want OUT of this nightmare!"

A spotlight is shown, as the light landed on the wall, showing Sailor Moon's shadow. She spoke in an electronic voice, "Do not be afraid. You have to survive."

"Sailor Moon?" Naru asked.

Sailor Moon's shadow was with her bunheads and long pigtails. She was in her sailor fuku uniform, as she continued, "You have to face your fears and get through it all. Believe me, you have the answers to everything, once the night is over. If you give up, now, everything will be done for nothing. I am Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The light disappeared, as Naru said, "It came from over there."

She went down the hall and found the other room. It was a huge room, full of props and toys. She then asked, as she looked inside room. She turned the lights on and saw that there was no projector or spotlight. She then said, "Where was Sailor Moon? Is she here?"

She looked around and found a lone animatronic doll on the floor. It was of Sailor Moon, as she was in her blonde hair, done in bunheads and pigtails. But her uniform has a golden ascot and skirt.

 _It's me._

Naru shivered, as she looked closely at the Golden Sailor Moon. She whispered, "So, _she's_ the Sailor Moon that they didn't repair? But she doesn't look like her."

She examined her face. Her eyes were open, showing all black, inside, and her mouth open in a wide smile. The animatronic spoke, without facial movement, " _Please run._ "

Naru gasped, "Ah! What th-? It can talk?"

Sailor Moon Robot said, "I am Sail-Sail-Sail-Sailor Moon… And now – _run_ – I will right wrongs and triumph over evil… and that means _you_. _You… will die…_ "

She rose up and roared in a deep demonic cry. Naru slammed the door shut and held it tight. Sailor Moon tried to break in, but was stuck. After 10 minutes, she stopped. Naru left the door closed and then ran off, back to the office.

 **XXXXX**

It was now three at night, with three hours left. Naru kept looking at the cameras, as she was shaken in fear. She looked around each of the footage, with all the robots walking around. Mercury turned to the camera. Naru switched, only for Venus to look at the camera, too.

" _You're next…_ " The voice whispered.

Naru sobbed, as she tried to calm herself down. She said, as she was breathing heavily, "Okay. I have to call the police. I mean, who would believe me? The robots go on a roaming spree, and Seb is just killed. I can just say that he died of a freak accident."

She dialed the police, but… it was empty silence. There was no answer. She whispered, "NO DIAL TONE? NO DIAL TONE?! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She panicked, as she was shaken in fear, rubbing her fingers around, very tedious and nervous. She said, "Okay, I can do this. Forget the police… and for that girl in the other diner…"

She shut the door, as Jupiter called out, "It's gonna be the brig for ye-. Brig-brig-brig-brig for ye. Gonna be – _hell_ – for ye!"

Jupiter left, as Naru tried to press the light button, "Come on! Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Why isn't it working? Come on! COME ON!"

She kept pressing it, but the lights did not turn on. She whispered, "Oh, damn. Damn it, I'm screwed. Why is this happening? Usagi… Umino… please, save me… I'm in hell, am I? Why didn't anyone say that this place is haunted? Oh, come on…"

The Robot Guardians returned to the stage, sans Sailor Mars. She was waiting by Sailor's Cove, as she was speaking in a robotic tone, " _Hey… Naru Osaka… Come inside…_ "

Naru asked, "Me?"

She stepped out, looking for Sailor Mars.

Thirty minutes later, after steadily and slowly walking to the animatronic, Naru said, shaking in her body, "Well… What do you want?"

Mars showed her the Sailor's Cove entrance, as Mars opened the curtain. The lights went on, as Naru went inside. She said, "Is this what you want me to see?"

Mars Robot nodded, as Naru walked down the dark halls. It started to show signs of the Guardians' past adventures. One display flashed on, as lightning struck from outside. It showed Sailor Mars eviscerating a monster with red skin, blue hair, and fangs. Another showed Sailor Venus, using her Venus Love-Me Chain at a silver female monster, dressed in a two-piece swimsuit, with razor talons on her fingers and feet. Another display showed Sailor Mercury being defeated by a green-skinned woman with demonic eyes, red hair, and a dark green revealing gown. Naru walked down each path, showing the battles that the Guardians have done, on display, including their defeats. The display in the end showed a bright golden stage, as it showed Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Mars, crying in tears. It showed of a dead body of a man in a purple uniform, bleeding green blood, and with long brown hair. She gasped, "Mister Sanjoin… I mean, Nephrite… And that's…"

Beside the body of Nephrite was a girl with brown hair, in her pink night clothes, and a blue bow. It was Naru Osaka. And she cringed, "No… What's going on? Did you record all of the moments in the Sailor's Cove, including mine?"

Mars nodded and said, "Yes. Please. Come with us. You belong here… with us… Sailor Moon wanted you to live."

Naru asked, as she turned to her, "What is going on? Why did you bring _that_ up, in Sailor's Cove?"

Mars held her hand and nodded. Naru's fingertips felt the cold fingers of the animatronic, as Mars told her to come with the animatronics. Naru let out a smile and agreed to join. However, she noticed Sailor Mars' glove, lightly soaked in dry blood. She then trembled in fear and said, "No… No, I… I cannot come with you…"

 _You can't leave…_

Mars Robot said, "Aw… do not be afraaaa-aaa-aaa-aaaid. We want you to be our friend…"

She whispered to her ear, "You have forgotten… have you?"

She spoke in a ghostly whisper, " _Not my fault_."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naru screeched in fright, as she ran away. Sailor Mars' eyes went black, as she buzzed in a demonic moan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She continued, as she walked down the cove, hunting for Naru.

* * *

It was now past 5am, and Naru tried to shut the blast doors, but they could not go down. She cringed, as she cried, "NO! Why isn't the door closing? Come on… NO! Don't come any closer…"

Naru then shone her flashlight, but it suddenly started to die out. The light faded, as Naru tried to make it work. She sobbed, "No… NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Come on! WORK, DAMN YOU!"

She growled, as she looked at the clock and said, "5:25… Come on… only thirty minutes left."

She faced her fears and said, "No… I have to be brave. Sailor Moon says that cowards resort to losing. I will never give up."

She then smiled and was happy, "Yeah. I have thirty minutes left, and I can face it, starting right now! I am never running, anymore. But I say… let those androids come get me… and Umino, please… watch over me, if I die. I-."

The entire place went black, as Naru was all alone. She heard light footsteps, as she closed her eyes tightly, standing straight, as she whispered, "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not-."

The tune of _Moonlight Densetsu_ plays, as Mars' face is shining from a distance. Sailor Mars said, in a haunting voice, " _Why don't you like me?_ "

Naru stood tall, as her heart rapidly beat, her legs standing steadily, her mouth breathing very deep, and her eyes closed tight. She said to herself, "It's got to be. Please… I need a miracle…"

Mars said in her haunting voice, " _I thought you were my friend… Why? Why?_ "

Naru sniffled, as a tear dropped from her eye. She knew that she was out of time. But this was it. Will she stall for time, before 6am, or will she take it, and die in the pizza place, the same place that the robots murdered numerous people.

Mars arrived by the doorway, as everything was completely dark. She spoke in a normal electronic voice, "A. Ha. Found you."

Naru suddenly sang, " _I am so sorry, if I am not gentle…  
I can say it in my dreams…  
My thoughts are about to short out, but I want  
to see you now, but it's not soon enough…_"

She kept singing, as Sailor Mars went closer. She said, as she held her hands out, " _Singing will get you nowhere… It is time_."

Naru stayed in place, as Mars prepared to pounce. Will she make it?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Fic NOTE:_** _What happens to Naru Osaka? Well, this story has about THREE possible endings. It is for fate to decide, and see what the real outcome behind Naru Osaka and her final night in "Sailor Moon's Pizzeria". Did she survive? Did she die? Or was it something else?_


End file.
